


晨间情事

by Zbj234



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zbj234/pseuds/Zbj234





	晨间情事

“啧，师弟这一口水穴真是好操，又嫩又滑，吸得师兄魂都要掉了。”

　　夏日的莲花坞虽然炎热，但谁人不知江氏的大弟子魏无羡一向疼宠自家师弟，早早备了冰块放在房间里镇着，不过这舒爽的凉气最后让谁讨了便宜就另当别论了。

　　少年纤细如玉的身子被压在下面，一根硕大暗红的根茎在他的臀部不停抽插。每次拔出都只留下一个茎头埋在体内，而后一插到底，少年的身体被不断向前顶撞，湿漉漉的下体发出啪啪啪的淫荡水声。

　　但细看之下就会发现，男根并非插入菊穴，而是位于前方的一道小小缝隙。

　　玉柱后方是两颗精致饱满的囊袋，下面是一方女子才会有的花穴，粉嫩的花唇被巨大的孽根残忍分开，小小的花穴被撑得满满的，艰难的吞吐着巨物，紧箍住巨物的穴口更是绷紧得几近透明。

　　“阿澄怎么不说话，是我弄得你太爽了？”魏无羡一边操干着江澄一边恶劣的逼问，手指捏起胸前一颗红果，故意拿指甲去捻磨，执意要逼出江澄的呻吟。

　　“你...做就做...哪来这么多话！”

　　江澄咬着唇，发出轻微的气音，白皙的肌肤上浮现出红晕，眼角眉梢皆是媚色，偏偏咬紧了牙，不肯泄出一丝一毫羞耻的哼吟。

　　“是师兄不够用力？”魏无羡附身含住圆润的耳垂，虎牙轻轻的咬磨。忽然直起身，将师弟就着下身连接的姿态翻过，趴在江澄后背狠狠进入。

　　手指捏住雪白的臀肉肆意揉捏，下身粗壮的物什仿佛打桩机一般，节奏分明，一下又一下，每一次都重重撞入宫口，险些把人干穿。

　　“快点...今日还要去校场训练......”猛烈的撞击让江澄几乎说不出成句的话语，可是今日虞夫人会去校场检查，江澄是万万不敢与魏无羡胡闹太久误了时辰的。

　　想起虞夫人，魏无羡也打了个冷战，可是小师弟体内又湿又热，恨不得一辈子都埋在里面才好，满心羞恼借着唇舌发泄在江澄细嫩的颈子上，直嘬出许多红痕才松口。

　　柔软的屁股被捏成各种形状，不断操进身体的硕物像一根烧热的铁杵，将湿软的肠肉层层烫平。

　　几十下剧烈的抽插后，江澄感到体内的热物又胀大了几分，小小的花穴几乎要被撕裂一样。

　　突然，一股微凉的液体喷出，敲打上柔嫩的宫口，激得江澄腿根都打着颤。“阿澄...你好舒服......”高潮后的花穴像是长了几百张小嘴，吸吮含吐，把魏无羡的孽根伺候得好不快活。

　　发泄后的男根缓缓抽出，失去了堵塞，白浊从合不拢的穴里一点点流出，粉嫩的花唇早已被肏得红肿不堪，点点白精更让这一幕看起来淫靡。

　　魏无羡看得眼热，扶着软下的男根将流出的精液重新堵回穴里，两瓣红肿花唇因为使用过度，暂时无法合拢，含着一汪浓精，透出与年纪不符的色情。

　　挣扎着要起身，可是酸软的腰肢瞬间便塌了下去，大腿糊满了淫靡的汁液，魏无羡本打算上手扶一把，看到这幅情景，下身再次挺立......

　　得...今天估计真的要迟到了。

　　见魏无羡不打算帮自己，江澄只好扭着屁股，一点点挪向床边，还没爬出去多远，脚踝就被抓住，“魏无羡你干......”话音未落，双腿被再度向两旁推开，炙热硕大的男根狠狠刺穿了被肏弄到红肿的花穴。

　　“阿澄...宝...你也太勾我了，今天非把你肏死在床上才行。”江澄还没来得及骂人，滑腻的舌头便探入口中，勾着他的唇舌舔舐不休。粗长的男根一下一下贯穿肿胀的花穴，江澄的身体被魏无羡顶得泛红。

　　唇舌被堵，江澄说不出话，只好瞪圆了一双杏眼对魏无羡怒目而视。殊不知这般隐忍的模样最能勾起男人的征服欲，男根重重操干进最深处又退到穴口，再狠狠顶进去，恨不得要顶穿身下人肚子，“都肏了那么多次，还这么紧...阿澄真是个宝。”

　　湿软的花穴紧紧包裹着魏无羡的下体，随着硕物翻进翻出带出层层媚肉，江澄的花心比一般女子来得要浅，子宫娇小得很，稍微顶一顶就能让江澄腿抖得不成样子。可是最深处那条窄缝却给魏无羡感觉最佳，每一次肏到底，那条窄缝就像一张小嘴似的吸吮着龟头，爽的魏无羡头皮发麻。

　　纤细的腰肢在疯狂律动下几乎要折断一般，一身皮肉在这样狂浪的攻势下抖如落叶，又化作一滩春水，被来回折腾翻出一波肉浪。

　　也不知过了多久，魏无羡突然低吼一声，下体胀大了一圈，不顾层层叠叠穴肉的阻挠，一插到底，捅开紧闭的宫口，浓精直打上娇嫩的子宫肉壁。

　　被干得好似没了骨头的江澄也是双腿一抖，花穴极速收缩，前面的玉柱颤颤巍巍的抖了一下，淅淅沥沥泄出淡黄色的液体，竟是生生被肏尿了。

　　魏无羡此时已经将分身抽出，看着师弟浑身无力的瘫倒在床上，雪白的肌肤上尽是青紫的指印，凑上去吻了吻红润的嘴唇安慰道：“阿澄你睡吧，我去找师娘告假。”

　　一大早就被拖着胡天胡地，江澄练抬根手指的力气都没有了，只得放任自己沉入梦境。

　　给两人草草收拾一番，魏无羡赶紧便要去校场向虞夫人告罪，谁知刚一脚踏出房门，一片紫色的裙摆便映入眼帘......

　　

　　


End file.
